infinity_724fandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer Guide
First things first you will need to get a slayer task, to get to the slayer masters you need to type ;;slayer and you will be teleported to this area.'' (picture --->). '' '' '' Once you've arrived here you will choose what slayer master you would like. '-Slayer Masters' '- 'kuradel -'' '' '' 'Kuradel' gives the harder and longer tasks, her tasks are as follows: * ''Dark beasts. '' * Abyssal Demons. '' *'' Frost Dragons. '' *'' Black Dragons. '' ''-Spria-'' '' '' Spria gives much shorter tasks than kuradel and they are also much easier. her tasks are as follows: *''Cows'' *''Green Dragons'' *''Rock Crabs'' *''Abberant Spectres'' *''Armoured Zombies'' ' ''- The Tasks "Kuradel" -'' - ''Darkbeasts'' (combat level 138). ''Location'' -'' ::darkbeasts'' ''Slayer exp'' - ''13200 xp per kill. '' - ''Abyssal Demons'' (combat level 124).--- ''Location'' - 3rd floor of ::slayer tower. (''How to get there - Type ;;slayertower and follow the path round and go up the stairs, follow the path again and go up the next set of stairs, then follow the path again to the north west corner and you are there)--- '''Slayer Exp - 9''000 xp per kill. - Frost Dragons(combat level 166) -''Location:'' ;;frosts. '' -'Slayer exp: '9600 xp per kill. Note: Pray range'' (Picture Below)'' '' '' - ''Black Dragons'' ''(combat level 227) '''Location - Talvery Dungon. ''- (How to get there - Click the magic tab and the home teleport, tele to taverly, then run south past the water until you see a dungeon sign, go down the dungeon steps). 'Now follow the path below.' Slayer Exp ''- 11400 xp per kill. -'' Hellhounds (combat level 122). '''Location - End of taverly Dungeon. (How to get there - follow the same path as with black dragons, then when you reach the black drags go north east and you are there). Slayer Exp - 6900 xp per kill. '' ' - 'The Tasks - "Spria'" ''- Cows '(combat level 2). '''Location '- NorthEast of lumbridge. (How to get there - Click the magic tab, then the home button, click the lumbridge teleport and run east until you get to the bridge, cross the bridge and run north until you see a fenced off area with cows inside, you are there). 'Slayer Exp '- 600 xp per kill. '' ''Armoured Zombies'' (combat level 85) ''Location'' - ::az ''Slayer Exp'' - 5100 xp per kill. (they also give 20 playerpoints per kill). ''Rock Crabs'' (combat level 13) 'Location - ' ::train ''Slayer Exp -'' 3060 xp per kill. '''Green Dragons'' (combat level 79). Location - ''There is 1 dragon at ;;wests, and several at far east of the wilderness at around level 20, this is the spot i used. (How to get there - teleport to ;;edge and follow the wilderness ditch east until you get to the lumberyard, from here you will want to run straight north until around level 20-22 wilderness and you are there) 'Or follow map below.' '' 'Aberrant Spectres' ''(combat level 96). Location '''- Second floor of the slayer tower. '''Slayer Exp - Give 5400 xp per kill. Credits 10% me 90% gno